codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Meetings
Meetings is the 12th episode of season 8 and the 185th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins with Aelita is arrested by the agents Chloe and James Stirling, she has a sack in her head and manacled in the arms, they put her in the car when abandoning Kadic without being seen. Aelita asks what's happening now but the agents don't answer to the question and carry her to the Office of the FBI. When arriving to the Office, Aelita still with the sack in the head crosses with the agents by the corridor. When arriving in a species of dispatch, Chloe does to seat quietly to Aelita and removes her the wives and the sack when she sees surprised that is Franz Hopper really alive, she gladdens a lot of embracing with all her strengths but asks him how he survived to the destruction of the factory. Franz explains his plan, he created his own polymorphic clone to present against Alex in a confrontation and to put the bombs to destroy the supercomputer. All was a plan to deceive the Checkmate thinking that Franz Hopper was died and not using the supercomputer, she does another question about the arrest. Now finally already she knows the answer, by protection to avoid that the Checkmate cannot have his first meeting and the agents Chloe and James apologise her to Aelita by all what has happened and she won't be alone therefore, Franz now is an agent of the FBI and has been working with them all the time not to reveal his survival until finishing with the Checkmate. Aelita gladdens a lot when knowing all the answer but she says him if they can say it to the Lyoko-Warriors, but Franz contradicts him that it still isn't the moment, then appears Anthea entering in the dispatch revealing that she knew all the time and she was lied all of his false "death" by the destruction of the factory. Chloe explains more than knew that Anthea killed the rubber when poisoning in the alone hospital to silence him and also Allison when knowing the location of the supercomputer in the old sauna, and she killed her without thinking when Chloe had been in the Hermitage all the time to help Anthea to come apart of the body of Allison. Franz raises of the chair and says it to Aelita that he wants to teach her something, James and Chloe will accompany her also trusting a secret. All enter in the elevator pressing the button of the underground and inserts it the key to go to a secret flat. When arriving in the secret flat he reveals that it's a base of operation with all the agents of the FBI working and monitoring the activities of Lyoko. They reappear the agents that had arrested the Lyoko-Warriors time backwards and give the novelties to Franz. It says him that X.A.N.A. is captured by the Checkmate when being freed by the guardian and Aelita comments it of this mission but now he's retained in a prison and plan to send it again to Lyoko. Almost Aelita was about to forget it and says them that he had spoken with the Black King in person revealing his true name, John Carter, and wants to look for the photos in the computer. Chloe teach several photos to Aelita if she recognises them and just when she signals it with the name of John Carter but of his profession there isn't at all. Aelita is in front of the holomap when Juno appears in person in front of all the FBI agents and Anthea says that she hadn't seen it during long, although Aelita already knows it recently when they helped to avoid the day of the Final Trial but still concerned on the sentinels. The agents will move the sentinels to a place very far in when they have captured the Checkmate. She indicates him the base of operations where is unseen Checkmate teaching the map in front of the computer and signals that there is an access to the scuppers in front of the Tower Eiffel indicating the way that carries to an empty room where she was when she was kidnapped. With this will be part of a piece of the plan. Aelita asks James if he has thought in going back to be professor of Latin but he says him that it won't go back since they had discovered his cover and not raising suspicions to Mr. Delmas, Jim and Mrs. Hertz and it's better to leave it be. With the last question what goes to happen with the factory, if they think to go back it to reconstruct again, and Franz answers her that it's better no but only will be question of time that Checkmate discover soon his false death. Franz says Aelita that better she has to return to Kadic since she can't remain and must do what does always to continue with the mission, but before gives him a paper with a list of true names of the agents of the Checkmate. The true name of the Black Queen is: Jennifer Alcott; the juge Withley (White Bishop); Bobby Howlett (White Knight) and Josep Daniel (White Pawn). Before splitting, Franz gives to Aelita his secret number to add it to the list of contacts with the smartphone when it was an emergency and embraces Aelita, James and Chloe accompany Aelita and put it with the sack in the head again not to reveal his whereabouts and carry her directly to the car to Kadic. Afterwards when arriving in the entrance of Kadic, James removes her the sack and says her "Good luck and you can't say it to anybody", and he goes away. Then the Lyoko-Warriors (Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, Sissi and William) arrive early to Kadic, and they ask him where she had been, Aelita keeps to save the secret on the meeting of Franz and gives them an excuse that she had been sleeping in the old sauna all the time when being working with the supercomputer and she goes with them, but she can't contain his happiness when having a big meeting with her parents and now finishes to have a big alliance with the FBI agents, giving the big hope to finish with the Checkmate, and finishes the episode. Gallery Episode185.jpg|Workers in the office of FBI controlling Lyoko and Checkmate. es:Encuentros fr:Réunions Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes